


Light Up My Life

by Snorp_Lord



Series: We Have Nothing to Lose and a World to See [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Nines removes his LED!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Gavin feels bad for relying on Nines' LED so much, but he's willing to work on it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: We Have Nothing to Lose and a World to See [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137977
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Light Up My Life

It took five years of being together for Gavin to realise that perhaps he relied on Nines’ LED too much. 

Or more specifically, it took Nines removing his LED for Gavin to realise that perhaps, just because it made things easier for him to be able to look at a little light on the android’s temple, didn’t mean he should immediately look up there whenever it suited him. The ‘most advanced android in the world’ had to know when Gavin was staring at it. He had to know that Gavin was practically using a cheat sheet to his boyfriend’s mood. All he could hope was that Nines’ choice to remove that LED wasn’t fueled by the constant glancing up.

Five years into their relationship, he thought he’d gotten a good handle on Nines. Or rather, at least enough that he no longer needed to look up there, that he didn’t need to check in after every risky joke just in case he’d actually offended Nines. 

But then the android had walked out of their shared bathroom with a little grey plastic ring on his palm and…selfishly, unbelievably, his first thought had been  _ what do I do now? _

So...perhaps he relied on it a little too much. And perhaps it would be difficult learning to understand Nines of all androids without the help of that little light.

But Gavin glanced up then. He looked lower than normal- caught Nines’ eye, saw the nervous way his lip was caught between his teeth and the way his gaze occasionally shifted to the side, and he at least knew what he wanted to do next. So he lifted onto his tiptoes and kissed the android’s temple. There were slight indentations under the skin where it should have been connected. Almost like a scar.

“Okay, babe. If you wanna take it off, that’s okay. But find me a chain or something.”

“A chain?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Like a bracelet or something. I’m not just throwing it in the bin.”

Even with the plastic light in his palm, Nines’ blue eyes lit up brighter than any LED.


End file.
